Como quitarle el novio a mamá
by albalokis
Summary: Y esta es la idea. Mama ya me quito a Jacob y Mike. Es momento que alguien le quite algo a ella...y Edward Cullen será mío y solo para mí.
1. Chapter 1

Y esta es la idea. Mama ya me quito a Jacob y Mike. Es momento que alguien le quite algo a ella...y Edward Cullen será mío y solo para mí.

Hola, mi nombre es Isabella y esto es súper secreto. Me gusta el novio de mama...si, se que dirán: ¡OMG! ¡PERO ISABELLA SI ES EL NOVIO DE TU MAMA! ¡UN ANCIANO! Pero créanme, Edward Cullen no tiene nada de viejo debajo de esos abdominales de acero...

Estoy escribiendo este diario Web para que me den consejos sobre cómo conquistar al novio de mama...yo sé que no faltaran las moralistas pero ¡HELLO! Hagan de cuenta que le voy a quitar el novio a su peor enemiga.

Eso sí, tampoco crean que la zorra de mi madre es mi peor enemiga...nada que ver. Es casi mi hermana y es que la facilona me tuvo a los 15 años, yo sé, que precoz la señora...

Y creo que por tenerme a mí quedo traumatizada. Porque después de tener a Emily del mismo hombre con quien me engendro, solo ha salido con ¡NIÑOS! O sea créanme, sale con bebes para la edad de ella...

Tengo 19 y ella...pues saquen la cuenta. Edward tiene solo 29 añitos!Es un bebe! Pero a la señora esta le gusta...debe ser bueno en la cama...eso dice mi amiga Alice que también leerá mi diario virtual...

Y pues, amo a mi mama porque aunque nos tratemos como cualquieras es mi mama, y es genial tener una madre joven lo único malo es que SIEMPRE terminamos ENAMORADAS de los MISMOS HOMBRES. Y ella, por su experiencia siempre me ha salido ganando.

Pero hoy, decidí que puedo ser yo la que me quede con Edward. Ayer vino a cenar y no pudo resistirse a mirar mi escote. Tuve una buena maestra en el arte de seducción. Aunque Emi diga que solo estamos compitiendo.

Hagan de cuenta que su mama sale con chicos de tu edad...hay dos opciones: sentirse súper cool porque ¡OH DIOS! mi mama es genial; o sentirte su sombra e intimidada porque a los chicos de tu edad le gustan las mujeres experimentadas y no las niñas de 19 que solo hemos tenido una que otra experiencia...

Así que hoy decidí quitarle el novio a mama. Ella ya me quito dos...y en realidad...no me importo, solo eran chicos lindos. Es solo que el nuevo en mi lista es alguien que me domina: con sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa torcida y sus labios que me dan ganas de devorar.

Por eso, escribiré 27 tips para hacer que Edward Cullen este completamente a mis pies y que mama se consiga otro bebe a quien educar.

Soy Isabella Swan y este es mi diario virtual.


	2. Chapter 2

**A****PRENDIENDO A SEDUCIR**

-¡Jamás me he acostado con nadie!-me grito Emily después de que la acusara de haber pasado la noche con Nick. Estaba aburrida y molestar mi hermana 2 años menor que yo me resultaba divertido.

-Eso no fue lo que le dijeron a Alice...-le conteste burlona al ver como se sonrojaba

-Bella...a ti te lo cuento todo y créeme NO me he acostado con Nick

-¿Pero porque? Es lindo...-dijo Mama entrando al cuarto. La mire escéptica: ella y sus gustos por los peques...enserio que creo nunca tuvo niñez.

-Pues si pero sale con Miley y es mi mejor amiga...No le haría eso.

-Umm...Mama salió con Mike a los 3 días de que termináramos-comente en tono acusador

-SI, y fue porque me di cuenta que no era el indicado para ti...-me dijo como siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios. Si hubiera sido más joven me hubiera provocado pegarle por ser tan hipócrita y descarada pues las tres sabíamos que Mike y ella tuvieron una aventura mientras salíamos juntos. Pero x...así es mi mama

-De todos modos...No me gusta Nick, Solo fui a su casa a pasar los apuntes de la clase

-Aja...-dijimos con duda mama y yo

-Son imposibles

¡Y vaya que lo éramos! Soy Bella y estoy aburrida con mi vida. Después de dos noviazgos fallidos y una madre algo...caliente por no decir más lo he visto casi todo en la vida. O al menos, eso pensaba hasta que El llego a nuestras vidas.

Mama lo presento como Edward Cullen...sin ningún tipo de compromiso. Solo dijo que trabajaban juntos...y como de costumbre, con la mirada cómplice que me lanzo luego de decir su nombre supe que esperaba pasara algo mas...lo malo fue que yo ya lo había visto como algo más antes de que ella lo presentara.

Y es que hombres como ese solo he visto dos en mi vida: Mi supuesto padre, y digo supuesto porque cree que mandando un cheque mensual ya merece que le diga papa y a Edward. La gran diferencia es que mi "Padre" es un hombre sexy pero ¡Es mi padre! y Edward, bueno...Edward es la nueva conquista de mama.

Alice llamo apenas termine de hablar con mi hermana. Su hermano Jesse estaba detrás de mi madre y ella me había aconsejado que si Jesse conseguía seducirla yo tendría tiempo para mostrarme y metérmele por los ojos a Edward. Lo malo: Isabella Marie Swan nunca había seducido a un hombre

Y es que no me hacía falta hacerlo. La mayoría de chicos que conocía caían fácil y estaban detrás de mi hasta que la conocían a ella...mi mama...que parece mi hermana mayor; y justo cuando alguno me empezaba a gustar, me pedían que actuara de Cupido para que mi madre saliera con ellos.

Ali dice que ella no podría sobrevivir así, pero yo ya me acostumbre, al fin y al cabo y mi mama y yo nos criamos juntas, solo que ella se salto la adolescencia por eso sale con menores.

-Edward nos invita a cenar mañana...-dijo Renne, o sea mama, así la llamaba cuando ambas salíamos a bailar con mis amigos.

-¿Debo ir?

-Claro Bell...-dijo abriendo mi armario-...me pondré esto...-dijo sacando el vestido negro que había comprado apenas hace un mes y aun tenia la etiqueta

-Mama...-le dije seria- ese vestido esta nuevo

-Lo sé, y es muy escotado y alto para ti...así que lo usare yo...-dijo y salió del cuarto. Suspire, siempre era así.

Al día siguiente, me encontraba en una conversación algo externa a mí. Solo estaba dándole cabeza a la ropa que tenía en mi armario y que debería utilizar para que Edward se fijara en mí y no en las piernas bronceadas y tonificadas de mi madre. De repente oí que Rosalie menciono un juego de seducción

-Solo debes saber que tanto mostrar y que no...-dijo coqueta. Rosalie Hale era como la abeja reina de la universidad. Era modelo y tenía a todos los tipos babeando detrás de ella, pero aparte de eso, era junto con Alice, una persona a quien le contaba todo

-Bella toma nota...-dijo graciosa Ali- prosigue Rose.

-Bueno...a los hombres solo les interesa dos cosas: El sexo y la comida... y si te ven como algo comestible será mucho mas fácil que caigan a tus pies.

Alice y Rosalie estallaron en risas y yo me quede pensando: ¿COMO DIABLOS IBA A VERME COMESTIBLE PARA EDWARD?

-¡Bella se te va a reventar la sien! No pienses solo… actúa. Deberías ponerte el vestido negro que compramos hace días

-Rose...ELLA lo usara esta noche...

-¡Bitch!..-murmuro Rosalie- hay que pensar algo rápido. No te puede ganar todo. O sea, ¡hello!

-Exacto Bella, no debes dejarte, además Emily no quiere una madre que salga con chicos de su edad.

-¡Hey! Emi tiene 17 y mama no salió con alguno de sus compañeros.

-No, pero si con uno de sus hermanos. Bella enserio, nosotras somos perras pero ELLA...es como la mama de las zorras.

-SI, pienso igual. O sea, tu mama salió con Tom Lange. ¿sabes qué es eso?

-umm ¿qué bajo de categoría?

-No, que es una pedófila

No puede evitar reírme. Mis amigas siempre dándome ánimos. Y como abran notado siempre hablábamos de ELLA como decir la cosa que asusta por las noches o...El que no debe ser nombrado de Harry Potter. Según ellas, mi madre estaba acabando con mi vida.

Salimos de la U hacia la casa de Rose y ahí me hicieron probar cuanto vestido corto y escotado Rose tenía en el armario. Al final, uno rojo me quedo a la perfección.

Seguidamente me enseñaron a hablar "seductoramente" y a caminar "moviendo las caderas".

-Isabella Swan estas lista para hacer que Edward Cullen caiga a tu cama

-Rose...solo quiero sobrevivir a esta noche.

-Amiga, las tres sabemos que Edward no es muy tu tipo, pero pareciera que ELLA y tu se ponen de acuerdo para competir por los chicos y resulta que a ambas les interesan los mismos

-Ali, tal vez no sea mi tipo del todo...pero estoy segura que me daría mucho muchísimo…

-¡Zorra!

-Tú también.

Salí en mi auto camino al restaurante. ¡EL VESTIDO SE ME SUBIA! Y trataba de recordar como debía caminar, comer y hablar.

¡SER UNA CHICA SEXY TIENES SUS PROBLEMAS! Pero por una noche con Edward estoy dispuesta a superarlos todos.

**Aqui tienen el primer capitulo de la historia. Gracias por sus review espero no decepcionarlas. La historia es una adaptacion asi que nathyzac tiene todo el credito por ella. **


	3. Chapter 3

**B****uscando un poco de amor**

Tenía todo listo. El vestido, los zapatos y el maquillaje. Había aprendido de las mejores incluyéndola a ella y estaba lista para ser la comida de Edward Cullen.

Entre al restaurante caminando como siempre hasta que lo vi ¡SO HOT! y es que el tipo sabia como seducir. ¿Seducir? Empecé a caminar sensualmente y note como él me miro. O sea tengo lo mío lo único que me falta es saberlo utilizar.

-Isabella...-dijo él con su voz. ¡Y qué voz! supremamente erótica y sentí que un calor subía por mi espalda descubierta.

-Bell...-dijo ELLA-¿No tienes frio?-dijo abriéndome los ojos pero con una sonrisa en los labios ¡TOUCHE! se había dado cuenta de cómo su novio me estaba mirando

-No mama, creo que hace calor ¿no crees Edward?- Dije con un tono bajo pero femenino según me dijo Rose que hablara. El se puso nervioso y se sonrojo

-Sí, hace un poco…

Ella me miro como si me desconociera y yo le sonreí como ella siempre lo hacía. Emi se reía sola y cuando me senté a su lado me dijo que me veía muy sexy.

La velada estuvo estupenda y...¡Edward me miro toda la noche! Y me porte bien se que Ali y Rose estarán orgullosas.

Y no me equivoque. El viernes en la universidad me hicieron contarles con lujos de detalles como ELLA me había mirado y como El se había pasado la lengua por los labios cuando sin querer mi escote se abrió un poco mostrando algo más de lo normal

-¡Bitchie! Me enorgulleces -me dijo Rose abrazándome

-Si, a mi también, la Zorra esa se quedo con la boca abierta tal y como lo pronostique.

-SI, Emi también me lo dijo, aunque ella dice que estoy haciendo mal.

-Emi es aun un bebé y ELLA es su mama...-dijo filosofando Rose- Pero en el fondo sabe que les arruina la vida.

-mmmm...-dije con algo de culpa. O sea, que la insultaran vaya y venga, nosotras nos insultamos entre nosotras. Pero ya decir que me arruina la vida, eso era algo incomodo.

Llegue a mi casa y salí a trotar como de costumbre. Los chicos que vivían cerca de mi casa siempre salían de manera casual a la misma hora que yo. Pero ninguno me interesaba.

Trote hasta la playa y me detuve a estirarme un poco. Estaba a punto de atardecer y la brisa hacia que las olas estuvieran más que provocativas. Mire que nadie estuviera y me quite la ropa y quede en ropa interior y me entre al mar. Estaba helado pero relajante.

Estuve nadando un rato y luego decidí que era hora de regresar. Esa noche habría una fiesta en la bahía y no demoraría en llegar la gente. Salí corriendo hacia la playa y cuando me acerque a mi ropa sentí que me quedaba helada.

-Isabella...-dijo el único hombre que me había provocado calentura

-Edward...-dije mirándolo. Y fue un grave error ¡OMG! Estaba en pantalón de baño y tenía una tabla de surf en la mano. Las gotas de agua bajaban por su abdomen y se perdían en el borde de su pantalón- ¿qué haces aquí?-el señalo su tabla. VAYA BELLA NO PUEDES SER MAS ESTUPIDA-...Mmmmm

-Me gustan las olas a esta hora...y la vista...-dijo ¡y juro que me vio! O sea por si no recuerdan estaba en ropa interior...¡OMG ESTABA EN ROPA INTERIOR!

RESPIRA...respira y respira...o sea, Rose me había dicho que debía ocultar mis nervios y respirando era la única manera de hacerlo, así que agachándome como me enseño Elle Woods levante mi blusa y me la puse estirando un poco mis brazos para resaltar mi pecho y ¡aja! Funciono.

-Te vas a resfriar...-dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Soy fuerte...-le dije y le guiñe un ojo. El sonrió- ¿sabes? esta noche habrá una fiesta en la playa

-Sí, tu madre me había comentado algo. Pero ella no va porque esta indispuesta

-¿Que tiene?

-como gripe...-dijo el indiferente

-Ahh...Pero podrías venir, digo…, Emi y yo vamos a estar.

El sonrió e hizo lo que me puso las hormonas a mil, movió su cabeza hacia los lados para sacarse el agua y luego paso su mano por sus cabellos. ¡WOW! yo quiero un poco de eso.

-Está bien...nos vemos en la fiesta

-A las 9...-dije automáticamente

-A las 9...-dijo y me paso una camiseta seca-...No quiero quedarme sin quien bailar esta noche solo porque se te ocurre meterte al mar semidesnuda

-Deberías intentarlo...-le dije seductora- es una sensación… liberadora-le di un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo.

¡Ja! todo iba a salir perfecto y no solo porque Edward había mordido el anzuelo sino también porque mi mama tenia la visita de aquel que llega cada mes...es una lástima que Edward no la tenga esta noche para calentarle la cama.


	4. Chapter 4

**C****UIDADO CON LOS TRAGOS**

Un traje de baño sencillo pero coqueto, una falda algo vaporosa y las sandalias perfectas que combinaran con la chica sexy que estaba comenzando a ser.

Cuando llegue a casa después de la maravillosa tarde de ejercicios vi a mi madre muriéndose de los cólicos menstruales y solo sonreí. Me daba pesar por ella porque a mi también me daban pero ¡HELLO! En días como aquel, fueron muy oportunos.

Además ELLA no se puede quejar. Lucas estaba haciéndole compañía y masajes en los pies, así que si ella le iba a poner el cuerno a Edward esa noche ¿por qué él a ella no?

Rosalie me recogió en su auto junto con Alice. No sabíamos cual de las tres iba mejor: Rose era la chica 10 de la universidad pero Alice tenía lo suyo y ¡vaya que lo estaba mostrando esta noche! Y pues yo… Ustedes saben lo linda que soy

La bahía estaba llena de compañeros de la universidad. Todos nos saludaron al pasar y algunos mandaron una que otra mano que Rose desprecio con asco. Y es que en las fiestas universitarias ves de todo...¡DE TODO!

Nos acercamos a la barra y empecé a mirar para todos lados ¿PORQUE DIABLOS NO HABIA LLEGADO?

-Ya vendrá Bells...-dijo Alice riendo por mi cara de preocupación- Si dices que no pudo quitarte la mirada de encima esta tarde cuando estabas, tal como el dijo, "semidesnuda". No podrá resistirse a venir por ti

-Estoy de acuerdo...además ya me han preguntado por ti- dijo Rose- y déjame decirte que si el tonto ese no llega, no te vas a quedar sentada toda la noche

-Si tú lo dices...-dije bebiendo de un sorbo mi primer coctel. Y creo que fue el único del que tuve conciencia.

A medida que pasaban las horas algunos chicos se me iban acercando. Sé que me bese con Jacob y que luego Leah le reclamo en mi cara, pero al verme en el estado de embriagues que estaba lo disculpo.

Y hasta ahí supe a conciencia lo que hacía. Me pare algo mareada después de 8 Margaritas y 5 Martinis.¡ah! y qué decir de un Sexo en la playa…mi coctel favorito. Camine alrededor de mis compañeros que hacían muchas cosas que jamás pensé en mi vida ver en un mismo lugar. Estaban en un lado los chicos calientes dando un espectáculo de manoseo y algo mas intimo para toda la clase. Así como las ñoñas de la U mojándose los pies en la orilla y las populares, Alice y Rosalie bailaban alrededor de la fogata rodeadas de gente.

Sentí nauseas. Emi me vio y me propuso llevarme a casa pero yo tenía la esperanza de que Edward llegara y no me equivoque.

Caminaba algo lejos de la bahía con las sandalias en la mano y riéndome a carcajadas. La brisa del mar rozaba mis mejillas y me hacia cosquillas al igual que la arena en mis pies.

- ¿Quién es? ¡Soy Yopo!-cantaba a todo pulmón alejada del resto de mis compañeros. Di un paso falso y me caí y las carcajadas regresaron a mí.

-¿Bella?-dijo la voz que tanto reconocía

-¡Edward!-le grite y el eco que hizo mi voz me hizo sentarme a reír. El me miro extrañado-...Pensé que no ibas a venir...-le dije tratando de que mi lengua no se trabara y las palabras salieran tal cual como quería que se escucharan.

-Te he estado buscando hace una hora.

¿UNA HORA? ¿USTEDES SABEN LO QUE ES UNA HORA? ¡DIOS! HUBIERAMOS HECHO TANTAS COSAS EN UNA HORA...

-Ahhhhh...-le dije y él me ayudo a parar. Caminamos en silencio durante un rato y luego me volvió la risa estúpida y él me sonrió

-Creo que tomaste de más.

-Naaaaaaaa...solo fueron unas copitas.

Llegamos donde las demás personas y nos pusimos a bailar juntos. Sé que me comentaba algo pero la verdad yo solo veía sus labios al hablar. Terminamos una ronda de canciones y la PERRA de Jessica Stanley lo saco a bailar...OSEA ELLA LO SACO...Y YO ESTABA BORRACHA...

Me senté nuevamente en la barra y me tome otro Martini. Rosalie se acerco y me dio una cachetada.

-¡Hello Ness! El bombón de Edward esta aquí y¡ tu estas borracha! Tienes que aprovecharlo antes de que la Zorra de Jess se lo lleve para su casa. Se lo estás dando con moño y todo.

-jajajajajajjajaja...-solo logre decir. Pero al instante me arrepentí. Ya no fue solo una cachetada...fueron dos y lo peor ¡SEGUIA BORRACHA!

-Amiga utiliza esta embriaguez a tu favor...dile que no puedes caminar. No se tropieza con él. ¡ISABELLA! TIENES QUE LLEVARTELO A LA CAMA HOY.

-Pero Rose… Es que si yo no le doy lo que ELLA es capaz de darle…

-Deja de decir mierda...-me dijo Alice-...tengo una idea mejor: Dile que ELLA no te puede ver así porque te mata entonces, el te tendría que llevar obligatoriamente a tu casa

-jajajajajjaja...-dije otra vez alcoholizada

-Esto no va a funcionar...-dijo Rose pensativa- ¡OMG ISABELLA! TU MAMA TE VA A MATAR SI TE VE BORRACHA.

-¿Tú crees?-le pregunte inocente en ese momento pues la preocupación de su voz me engaño. Si no hubiera estado tan borracha en ese momento hubiera entendido las señas que Rose le hizo a Alice.

-SI, ¡TE VA A MATAR! Y LO PEOR: NO TE PUEDO LLEVAR A MI CASA PORQUE MI MAMA DE PASO ME MATA A MI POR QUE LLEVE UNA BORRACHA A MI CASA.

-Ay no...-dije cogiéndome la cabeza...los tragos empezaron a marearme- ¿y tu Rose?

-Yo me voy con Alice...-dijo de inmediato y yo fui la ALCOHOLICA que le creí.

Camine buscando a Emi por sugerencia de mis amigas luego de haber tomado una aspirina y un vaso de agua helada y me lo encontré a él. Me sostuvo de la cintura y me miro a los ojos...¡ESTABA BORRACHA! ¡Y MAMA ME IBA A MATAR!

-Edward, tienes que ayudarme...-le dije casi a gritos y él me puso un dedo en la boca. Me cargo y me llevo lejos de la música

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaron preocupados los 5 Edward que veía ante mi mientas una de las manos de ellos me quitaba las lagrimas de los ojos.

-Verán...¡Mama me va a matar! Creo que estoy borracha...-le dije mimada y el sonrió y me acaricio la mejilla

-¿Y tus amigas?

-Las matarían si llego a alguna de sus casas así...además que...-me lleve la mano a la cabeza; dolía demasiado.

-No te esfuerces- me dijo acunando mi cabeza en su pecho...su olor me destapo todos los sentidos

-Que hago...-le dije algo más consiente

-Vente conmigo...-me susurro al oído

-¿Enserio?-le dije ahora nerviosa. ESTO NO PODIA ESTAR PASANDO.

-Sí, se supone que debía cuidarte esta noche...-dijo levantando mi mentón. Se fue acercando lentamente...muy lentamente...

Enserio, muy lentamente...hasta que estando a centímetros de mi boca se enderezo cerrando los ojos. Furiosa, me empine y tome su cara entre mis manos.

-Bella...-Alcanzo a decir él cuando me le tire literalmente a devorarle su boca.

Había tenido algunos sueños candentes con el pero jamás pensé que sería tan maravilloso besar esa boca... y mucho menos, que esas manos grandes y fuertes me apretaran con fuerza y a la misma vez acariciaran mi cintura...YA NO ESTABA BORRACHA...y la noche seria larga y duradera

-No...-dijo separándome.

-No pienses...-le di un beso-...solo...-bostece-...llévame contigo...


	5. Chapter 5

**D****AR EL PRIMER PASO**

Se me estaba pasando el mareo pero me sentía débil y totalmente idiota. Solo una alcohólica como yo podía haberse ofrecido así tan fácil a el...pero sea como fuera que haya sido...había funcionado. Me encontraba en el sillón de Edward Cullen con una camisa blanca que me llegaba a los muslos.

Edward había pedido comida a domicilio para que me alimentara de algo más que alcohol y la vergüenza que sentí en ese momento no tuvo comparación...aun así no se me acercaba de a mucho ni decía nada del beso que nos dimos.

Camino a su casa me había quedado dormida y a lo lejos oía a Zac hablando con Emily por teléfono diciéndole que yo estaba bien...

-¿Quieres ver una película?-me dijo sentándose a mi lado con un pantalón de tela de pijama y sin camisa. EL MALDITO SABIA COMO PONERME A MIL.

-¿Qué clase de película?-le dije medio en broma y el entendió mi insinuación

-La que tú quieras ver...- ¡TOUCHE! Me había entendido a la perfección

-Pues...-dije sonando atolondrada- Hay algunas películas que en vez de verlas preferiría ponerlas en practica...

Edward puso los ojos en blanco. Al parecer no había entendido mi insinuación al principio pero ¡aja! ahora sí que entendía lo que quería...¡QUE OFRECIDA!

-No creo que sea muy legal...-comento parándose y buscando una película en su colección. Seguidamente se inclino para poner una en el DVD y ¡hello! SOY UNA MUJER CON HORMONAS Y ESE...wow...si me gustaba antes por delante por detrás tenía mucho que admirar.

Con la piel erizada y mirándolo con los ojos ardientes me pare del sofá y me puse al lado de el...me había abierto unos cuantos botones de la camisa y ¡o sea! Hombre es hombre y hay cosas que no pueden dejar de mirar...

-Pareciera que ahora te olvidas de lo que es legal y lo que no...-le murmure cuando me miraba el escote. Se aclaro la garganta y sonrió con malicia.

-Eres un peligro...- me sonrió

-Tal vez...-le sonreí- pero el peligro es mucho mas excitante que otras cosas...-levanto una ceja

-¿Como que otras cosas?

-Mmmmm...-dije entrecerrando mis ojos-...Como la inocencia, la dignidad...la experiencia

El sonrió y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Y YO ESTABA TEMBLANDO. Ósea...cualquier idiota podría darse cuenta que NO soy buena seduciendo.

-Eres una niña...-me murmuro y puso un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja

-¿Te consta?-lo rete-...No sabes nada de mi...

-No te enojes...-me dijo cuanto trate de zafarme de sus manos. ¡OSEA! ¿NIÑA? ¿YO?

-Sabes...-dije llevándome una mano en la cabeza que me mataba del dolor-...si no fuera porque enserio siento que me parto en dos, te obligaba a subir a tu cuarto y demostrarte que tan NIÑA soy.

-¿Y si yo no quiero que me lo demuestres?-me dijo y lo mire con odio.

-Te estás perdiendo de cosas que jamás has sentido...-le dije sentándome en el sofá con mis piernas estiradas y note como las miro.

-He sentido mucho...créeme...-me contesto su gran ego. ¿QUIEN DIABLOS SE CREIA? ¿EL DIOS DEL SEXO? ¿EL AMO Y SEÑOR DEL KAMASUTRA?

-Mira idiota...-le dije enojada y luego me arrepentí pues sentí que los oídos me iban a estallar. El se rio y se sentó levantando mis piernas del sofá y poniéndolas luego sobre su regazo.

-Y eso es lo que hace el alcohol...-dijo acariciando mis piernas-...No deberías haberte puesto así...-dijo como un pensamiento que hubiera dicho en voz alta

-¿Por? Yo hago lo que quiera...

-No me queda la menor duda...-dijo y subió su mano de mis rodillas a mis muslos e inclinándose hacia mí me dio un beso cerca de la boca-...es solo que tenía otros planes contigo esta noche...-me sostenía la cara con una de sus manos-...eres tan linda

OK. HE DE DECIR ALGO Y LEANME BIEN. Mi "Padre" una vez me dijo: No le creas nada a los hombres y menos aquellos que te lloran o te calientan el oído...y yo le creo a mi "papa"...al fin y al cabo el es hombre y sabe sus movidas. La cosa es que esas palabras me hicieron sentir especial...

Nunca nadie me había dicho que era hermosa sin lanzarme antes o después una insinuación sexual. Tal vez aun no haya aprendido a seducir; y mucho menos a buscar el amor y qué decir de cuidar de los trago pero ahora era dar el primer paso...le sonreí sonrojada.

-¿Qué te parece si vemos una película de acción y luego vamos a dormir?

-¿Juntos?-le dije sonriente y el movió la cabeza con resignación

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor...-dijo sonriente sin mirarme y vi como se sonrojaba

Nos vimos una película de matanza y esas cosas típicas de las de acción...que por cierto no eran mis favoritas. Cuando termino me percate de la hora: las 4:45 de la mañana...Y AUN NO NOS HABIAMOS IDO A LA CAMA...

-Bells...-me dijo estirándome las manos para ayudarme a pararme-...vamos a dormir

-¿Tienes que trabajar mañana?-sacudí mi cabeza- ¿digo hoy?

-Pues...-me estudio mientras me paraba y sentí ese calor que solo su mirada me provocaba-...a veces la compañía amerita que falte...

Le sonreí y me puso una mano en la cintura para apoyarme sobre él porque estaba aun mareada. Caminamos en silencio y recordé lo que habían dicho las chicas...el problema es que jamás había ideado como tropezarme con intención o hacerme daño para que un hombre me cuidara...y de tanto estar pensando...

-¡AUUUUU!-Grite cuando subiendo las escaleras di un paso falso y se me doblo el tobillo

-¿Estás bien Bella?-dijo el agachándose a tocar el tobillo que yo ya tenía en mis manos. ¡QUE MALDITO PARA DOLER TANTO!

Edward me cargo y me llevo en cuestión de minutos a su cama. Luego, corriendo, bajo a la cocina y regreso con una bolsa de hielo. Se arrodillo en el borde de la cama y con sumo cuidado tomo mi tobillo y con manos expertas me puso el hielo.

-Promete que no volverás a tomar...¡mira lo que te hace! Parece luxado...-dijo observándome

-duele...-le dije y se me salieron las lagrimas. JAMAS ME HABIA LASTIMADO UN PIE¬¬ Claro...eso no iba a impedir hacer ciertos movimientos que solo él me hacia considerar

-Claro...perdóname por no haberte dado más apoyo

-Tranquilo Edward...-le dije sacudiendo su cabello y él me sonrió.

-Es una lástima...-dijo bromeando-...apuesto que no sabes cuantas cosas se pueden hacer con ayuda de los pies...

¡No supe quien se puso más rojo! o sea ¿ESO ERA UNA INSINUACION SEXUAL?

Me cambio el tema y luego de unos minutos me puso una crema y me acaricio el tobillo. Luego ambos nos acostamos en la cama quedando frente a frente. Me acaricio las mejillas, el cabello...me pregunto cómo me sentía y mi respuesta fue CALIENTE.

Tal vez esa noche no pasara nada...pero al menos había lanzado señales de humo para que el entendiera lo quería como algo más que el novio de mama.


	6. Chapter 6

**E****SPERAR UNA RESPUESTA**

****¡Y vaya que Edward Cullen sabia besar! No habíamos dormido nada en la noche pero tampoco habíamos hecho lo que en realidad quería hacer con el...Eso sí, disfrute cada beso y caricia así como lo hacía disfrutar a el...

El tobillo me dolía...pero pareciera que todas mis partes bajas me dolían y me estaba matando con sus besos y no entendía que lo quería todo de él.

-Bells...-dijo mordiéndome la oreja-...tienes que descansar

-Shh...-le bese el cuello-...relájate...-el soltó una carcajada

-Créeme...estoy más que relajado...-me dijo con una sonrisa picara y luego beso mi garganta para bajar por el escote que tenia abierto-...te ves increíble con mi camisa

Me sonroje pero él no se dio cuenta. Edward parecía ser un caballero pero luego te mandaba la mano y de caballero solo le quedaba la delicadeza de su mirada porque el resto...era de un león salvaje.

Y aunque solo me besaba y acariciaba encima de la maldita ropa, sentía cosas que¡ dios mío! Deténganme antes de que sea demasiado tarde...Eso sí, cuando el sentía que yo no podía mas... que como estaba llegando al límite de mi autocontrol las caricias se hacían suaves y lentas...y cuando era él quien se emocionaba yo lo alborotaba mas.

Cerré los ojos cuando él se paro al baño y me dormí unos minutos...cuando me desperté el ya no estaba a mi lado. Por lo que me levante de la cama...acomode mi camisa y me di cuenta que había perdido unos cuantos botones.

-Buenos días...-lo salude abrazándolo por detrás y le di un beso en su espalda.

-Buenos días preciosa...-dijo volteándose y dándome un beso en los labios- ¿dormiste bien?

-Pues la verdad...si...dormí excelente

-Me alegro...-dijo y se quedo mirando mis ojos como si tratara de ver más allá de ellos. Trate de seguirle el juego de miradas pero a los instantes mis ojos estaban llorosos por lo que disimule y aparte la mirada. El sonriendo me alboroto el cabello y se separo de mi.

Desayunamos juntos...y bueno, más bien fue como el almuerzo porque ya era la 1 de la tarde. Me hacia cosquillas por debajo de la mesa con sus pies mientras hablábamos de la universidad y su trabajo

SI solo hablábamos de eso. Y es que yo no sabía cómo manejar la situación. Ese hombre me encantaba y sabia que lo quería para mí pero él me confundía... ¿se supone que es el novio de mi mama pero me sigue el juego?

-Es hombre Bells...-me dijo Rose el lunes en la universidad- Todos son así. Solo buscan quien les caliente la cama

-Pero no se la calenté a la temperatura adecuada...-dije murmurando algo decepcionada. Me había despertado ese día con el sabor de sus besos en mis labios y mi corazón latía cada vez más aprisa por su recuerdo y llego a contarles a mis amigas y mi ánimo se fue al piso.

-Jajaja amiga...Rose tiene razón...ósea todos los hombres son iguales créeme...

-Lo sé pero es que...- no supe que decir

-Es que nada Bells. Es obvio que le gustas y por lo visto que el rubio ardiente tiene algo de principios...

-¿A que te refieres con eso de los principios? ¿a que soy la hija de su novia?

- ¡no! que pensó que no debía suceder en la primera cita

Mis amigas y yo nos reímos y continuamos hablando en la cafetería mientras unos cuantos chicos se acercaban a nosotras a conversar de cosas triviales. A eso de las 2 de la tarde mientras almorzábamos Emi llego a sentarse con nosotras.

-Estoy agotada...-dijo haciendo pucheros- ¿sabes que mi profesor de cálculo me pidió tu teléfono?

-SI...-le contesto Rose- ayer me llamo y salimos...por ahí.

-¡TOUCHE!

-Esta muy bien el tipo...-dijo Ali- ¿qué tal? ¿Se lucio o su performance está en duda?

-si Rose...-dijo Emily emocionada por el chisme-...dime que calificación le das.

-Umm...entre un 9 y un 10

-uyyyyy...-dije chocando la mano con mi amiga

-lo malo... Se quedo dormido muy rápido.

-Bfffff-dijo Alice-¿pero al menos te dejo bien?

-Mejor que en muchas otras ocasiones

-Jajaja eres el colmo Rose

-Emi, algún día entenderás

-Lo se...y créanme aun intento entender su doble sentido al hablar

-¿cual doble sentido sis? si solo estamos hablando como las señoritas que somos

-¡exacto!

-Jajaja que horror- Miro su reloj- ¡Bells! Mama está cumpliendo años hoy...-¿QUE? ¿CUMPLIA AÑOS? ¡DIOS! COMO LO PUDE OLVIDAR

-Simple y sencillo...-me susurro Ali al oído al haber entendido mi cara- si últimamente solo piensas en los abdominales de Edward…

-¿y? ¿Vamos a hacer algo?

-La tía Emma le tiene una comida...dice que 35 no se cumplen todos los días

-¿35? QUE ANCIANA!-dijeron Alice y Rose al tiempo y yo solo reí

-Ni tanto...parece como de la edad de Bells...

- Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso...-le dije furiosa y ella me sonrió

-Es lo que Edward dijo en estos días...

-¿QUE?- dijeron Alice y Rose al instante y me provoco taparles la boca

-sip, pero fue como en broma...creo

-¡SHUT UP!

-Emi... ¿no tienes clase?- insistí al ver como mis amigas estaban a punto de atacar a mi mama

-SI, ya me iba...las esperamos esta noche ehh...-y se despidió con un beso

-LA VERDAD QUE ES UNA...

-¡UNA ZORRA!

-Cálmense chicas...-les dije- No me ofende el comentario

-Es que no es solo eso Bells...o sea. NO PUEDES PERMITIR QUE ELLA SE ENTROMETA ASI EN TU VIDA... la señora esta es divertida y cuando salimos invita y la pasamos genial pero ¡hello! ¡Es una MAMA! No una quinceañera como tú.

-No tengo 15 Rose¬¬

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero por dios! O sea...es que enserio... ¿No te parece absurdo que te haya quitado a DOS de tus únicos novios, que salga con tus compañeros de la universidad y que de paso te haya hecho la vida imposible en el colegio por culpa de su aventura con el director...que era casado?

-¡Bells! Rose tiene razón...-me dijo Alice más calmada que Rosalie-...Tu mama tiene que...

-¡CRECER!

-SI, crecer...se auto invita a todo lado, toma tu ropa, usa tus cosas y ¿sabes? ese no es el problema...el verdadero problema eres tú. Nunca le dices que no y solo la dejas.

-Pero ella es feliz así

-SI Y MALDITA SEA PORQUE TE HACE LA VIDA INFELIZ-Rose grito y luego respiro para calmarse-...Bells te conozco desde que tengo memoria, y se cómo te duele todo así no lo digas...Alice y yo lo sabemos, eres como nuestra hija porque buena falta que te ha hecho una mama

-Lo que Rose quiere decir...-dijo Ali mirando a Rosalie algo molesta-...es que a nosotras no nos puedes engañar con esa sonrisita o el suspiro de resignación que lanzas cada vez que ella pone los ojos en tu conquista...Amiga...yo que tú me iba a vivir con tu papa

-¡Ja! No, su esposa tiene 24 y ¡hello! Otra bebe no quiero...-dije automáticamente- Además es toda voluptuosa y eso si sería algo muy difícil de superara con mi falta de curvas

-¡ISABELLA! Eso es lo que ha logrado tu mama...que te sientas siempre inferior...inferior que ella, que tu madrastra hasta de nosotras y no debería ser así

-¿y eso que significa? ¿Que debería hacer o qué?

Primero tener confianza en lo que eres...o sea eres una zorra en todo el sentido de la palabra por ser mi amiga...-dijo Rose sonriendo-...pero eres una personita hermosa y que si tuvieras mas fe en ti no estarías tan triste y buscando las cosas donde no se te han perdido...

-¿Lo dices por Edward o por Jared?

-Por ambos...Jared es un idiota y tu solo le sigues el juego pero ¡hello!, ¡Edward es un bombón! Y como no estás enamorada de el podrías no se...al menos tener la satisfacción que estuviste con el hombre más bueno sobre el universo que mira que si no fuera porque tu ya le pusiste el ojo encima yo ya me había encargado de el

-Como lo buena zorra que es...-dijo Alice riendo a su vez.- Bells ¿Edward te ha llamado?

-Nop

-Perfecto...se quiere hacer el difícil mmmmm...esta noche amiga, tienes que llevar a un chico a la fiesta de ELLA

-¿QUE?-grite y las pocas personas que aun estaban en la cafetería voltearon a mirar. Les sonreí y mire con ira a mis amigas- ¿cómo se les ocurre?

-Míralo de este modo: Edward estará con tu madre y tú con el chico que lleves...luego te lo llevas, o sea a Edward, a un lugar intimo y le propones que no quieres irte con el chico que llevaste porque crees que es gay.

-jajajajaj que propuesta jajajajaj

-déjame terminar...-dijo Alice-...el se reirá porque es una idea muy original y cuando lo haga tu arrincónalo y ¡zas! Plántale un beso y si tu mama los ve muchísimo mejor

-mmmmmmmmmm chicas... ¿saben que no se seducir y eso no?

-¡Pero te enseñamos todo lo que sabemos!

-sí, pero o sea me da risa y si le digo lo del gay... me daría un ataque

-Bells...haz lo que sea pero dale celos y luego provócalo...eso los vuelve locos

-aja...los hombres piensan que porque dormiste con ellos una noche a los días aun sigues pensando en ellos

-pues tal vez tengan razón...-susurre

-sí, pero no deben saber que tan cierta es esa teoría porque perderíamos el control...tienes que hacer como si hubiese sido una de tus cuantas noches

-pero... ¿de mis cuantas noches?

-Bells lo importante no es decir la verdad sino actuar como si todo lo que dices o actúas fuera cierto...

_La noche llego y mis amigas estaban arreglándose para la fiesta. Me había puesto un vestido blanco sin tirantes ajustado a la cintura y unos zapatos altos de tacón__  
_  
-Bitch...ese vestido esta hermoso...-dijo Rose cuando salí de mi armario

-Lo sé...-le dije remedándola-...Lo compre ayer y lo escondí para que ELLA no viniera a quitármelo

-Y hablando de molestias... ¿Donde está ELLA?

-Trabajando...-con Edward pensé-...No demora en llegar

-¿A quién invitaste?-dijo Rosalie mirándose al espejo- ¿a Jared?

-sip...me trajo esta tarde a mi casa

-jaja amiga...Leto te tiene ganas desde siempre. Yo que tu tenia cuidado para que esta noche no trate de sobrepasarse contigo

-aunque...sabes Alice...no me parece...creo que fue lo mejor porque, te puedes hacer la damisela en apuros

-¿Con Edward? No creo que funcione...

-ok...entonces dile que Jar lo tiene chiquito y que necesitas algo grande que te compense la miseria

Alice y yo estallamos en risas y luego Rose se unió a nosotras.

-Y claro...como se que no te gusta...y que enserio solo esta noche te puede ser útil...me ofrezco para la otra semana para comprobar que tan cierta es mi teoría sobre...ya saben que del ya saben que cosa

-Jajaja Zorra...

_La gente fue llegando al hotel luego de que nosotras llegáramos. La hermana mayor de mama le había preparado una fiesta sorpresa y había hablado con Edward para que la llevara al hotel Paradise donde estaba todo listo para la celebración.___

_Cuando mi mama llego...tenía todo el lápiz labial corrido pero se sorprendió. Saludo a mis abuelos y a todos los invitados. Luego se acerco a mi tía y hablaron un rato. Edward me había mirado desde que había atravesado el pasillo a su lado.__  
_  
-Te mira...-murmuro Rose emocionada.

-Lo sé...-le dije en el mismo tono pero mi emoción paso justo cuando ambos, ELLA Y EL se acercaron a saludarnos

-Feliz Cumpleaños SEÑORA...-Le dijo Rose con doble sentido

-Gracias Rose...y dime Renne

-Felicidades...-dijo Alice y mi madre la abrazo. Yo solo miraba el residuo de lápiz labial rojo en la camisa blanca de Edward...camisa que si no me equivocaba me había puesto yo hacía dos días y que ya tenía los botones arreglados. Una ira se apodero de mi

-Feliz Cumpleaños MAMA...-La abrace con la vista fija en Edward-...No sabía que después de los 30 aun se cumplieran años...-dije irónica y ella se rio pensando que era un broma

-jaja Bells deja la bobada

-No es bobada...pensé que ya no cumplías años...o sea, ¿caminas bien? ¿No te duele la espalda? y…espera...-me acerque y tome un mechón de su cabello- ¿te teñiste el pelo? ¿ no me digas que te salieron canas?

-Isabella...-dijo frustrada y me miro irritada. Yo le sonreí y tuvo que relajarse-...Voy donde tus abuelos...-dijo y se separo de nosotras. Rosalie me sonrió cómplice y ambas miramos a Edward

-Soy Rosalie...-dijo ella presentándose

-Yo Alice

-Un gusto...-dijo el apretando sus manos- Edward...

-Si bueno...algo sabíamos...-le dijo Rose y el solo me miraba a los ojos.

-Hola Bella...-dijo "tímido" y me sonrió. Yo solo le hice un gesto serio con mi cabeza

-Hola chicas...-saludo Jared llegando-...Princesa...-me dijo y me dio un beso en los labios que de pura ardida no rechace

-Hola...-le dije y me refugie en su pecho. El me abrazo por la cintura- te presento a Edward, el NOVIO de mi mama...-dije haciendo demasiado énfasis en la palabra clave

-Mucho gusto...-dijo y Edward le contesto pero rechazo su mano

-Voy a buscar a Renne...-dijo mirándome raro

-Jared...-le dije luego de las señas de Alice- ¿por qué no vas y nos traes algo de beber a las tres?- le hice ojitos

-Corro...-dijo y se fue

-¿Que fue eso Bells?-pregunto Alice- la atacaste de frente.

-¡sí! Estoy tan orgullosa...-dijo Rosalie abrazándome-...pero que te hizo decirle esas cosas o sea...wow fue genial pero...

-¿Es que no le vieron el cuello de la camisa a Edward?-les dije enojada- ¡es una maldita! o sea pensó que la traía a...-respire-...es una calenturienta

-Ya baby...-dijo Alice y me abrazo-...de todos modos a Edward le molesto la presencia de Jared

-¿Tu crees?

-Claro que si...-me dijo Rose- ¿Por qué crees que se fue? o sea ¡hello! Obvio no es tan bobo como los demás hombres...se dio cuenta que nosotras sabemos lo que paso entre ustedes y por eso pensó que no sería un problema que te hablara normalmente porque x ya lo sabemos pero JARED, esa sí que fue una buena idea Ali.

-Lo se...

_La velada estuvo agradable. Aceptaba uno que otro beso de Jared y bueno, no besaba__mal pero...nos besábamos delante de Edward y eso si me incomodaba. Mi mama me reprendió una vez cuando en la mesa que compartíamos Jared me puso la mano entre los muslos y fue muy obvio que él estaba muy ansioso.__  
_  
_Edward me miraba cada segundo. En medio de un beso había abierto los ojos y vi como él me miraba fijamente y como se sorprendió cuando lo miraba besando a otro. Y eso seguí haciendo cada vez que el ardiente Jared Leto me besaba.___

_Cuando la gente empezó a bailar, mis amigas y Jared salieron a la pista. Emi y Miley, su mejor amiga fueron al baño y mi tía y su esposo se empezaron a despedir de los invitados por lo que en la mesa solo quedamos: ELLA, EL Y YO.__  
_  
-Gracias por esta noche Bells...-dijo Ella sonriente abrazando a Edward que aun me miraba

-De nada...-le dije muerta de la ira.

_El sonrió con malicia y beso a mi madre. ¡O SEA BESO A MI MADRE! Jamás los había visto besarse y él lo estaba haciendo delante de mí, cuando menos pensé su mirada estaba clavada en mi pero su boca estaba entrelazada con la boca de mi madre. Me miro mientras además de besarla le acariciaba una pierna y eso colmo mi control, me pare de la mesa y me salí del salón.___

_¿QUE CLASE DE HOMBRE HACE ESO? ¡ES UN DESGRACIADO Y UN MALDITO! ¡ADEMAS DE QUE LO HACIA DELANTE DE MI, ME MIRABA! La respuesta era simple: la clase de hombre que son todos...__  
_  
-¿Sola?-dijo el acercándose a mi unos minutos después.****

-...-No le respondí. El se acerco a mí y me susurro al oído****

-Tu empezaste...-me acuso****

-No es cierto...-le dije enojada, furiosa, FRUSTRADA-...al parecer no te has mirado la camisa...¿ya se la prestaste a ella también?-reclame...ohh mierda.****

-Yo no invite a tu amigo...****

-Ni yo invite a mi mama...-le dije incoherentemente y él se rio y puso su frente sobre mi hombro desnudo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.****

-Bella...ok...ya sé que te molesto, no lo vuelvo a hacer.****

-No lo vuelves a hacer delante de mí...-pensé-...pero si no estoy presente quien sabe que cosas hace y deshace con ELLA****

-Te llame esta mañana a tu celular...- ¿QUE?****

-Si claro...-le dije indiferente y él me acaricio el abdomen por encima de mi vestido.****

-Parece que Emily lo tenía porque me dijo que lo habías dejado en casa...- ¡Oh mierda! Y YO PENSANDO QUE LO TENIA EN EL BOLSO Y QUE NO HABIA SONADO EN TODO EL DIA. No hay nada peor que quedarse sin celular.****

-si...lo deje...-susurre y él me dio un besito en el cuello****

-Después de la fiesta... ¿vas para tu casa, te vas con tu amigo o...vienes conmigo?****

-¿Esa es tu forma de pedir que me vaya a tu casa esta noche?****

-mmmmm que inteligente...si, te estoy invitando a mi casa esta noche****

-¿Y ELLA?****

-ira a la suya supongo...-dijo y me mordió la oreja.****

-Y si te invita a ya sabes que...****

-Le diría lo que le he dicho desde hace 2 meses que salimos: No soy de ese tipo de hombres****

-mmmmmmmmmm… ¿y eso que quiere decir?****

-mmmmmmmmmm-me remedo-...que debes pensarlo. No te la puedo dejar tan fácil...-sonreí****

-No será que eres gay...-le dije y el rio****

-No sabes que tan hombre soy. Tal vez este de buenas y esta noche te presente lo que es ser hombre de verdad...****


	7. Chapter 7

**F****UERZA Y AUTOCONTROL**

Jared Leto. Si había un hombre intenso sobre la faz de la tierra era él. Por aparentar le di unos cuantos besos y ya al último tuve que ponerle un pare. ¡CASI ME METE LA LENGUA EN LA GARGANTA!

-Bells...-dijo cuando se estaba despidiendo-...Vamos a mi casa...mis padres no están.

-Jared... ¿Qué clase de chica crees que soy?-le dije "indignada" ¡QUERIA QUITARMELO DE ENCIMA!

-...Lo siento Bells...-dijo avergonzado- ¿hablamos luego?

-Tal vez...-dije volteando la cara con aire dramático. Sonreí cuando salió del hotel y regrese a la fiesta. Edward estaba en la barra tomando un trago y me acerque a hacer lo mismo.

Estábamos sentados a escasos metros de distancia y él me sonreía de manera sensual...y me torturaba, acariciaba el borde de su copa con los dedos mientras me miraba y sonreía con picardía... ¡ME SENTIA HIRVIENDO!

Pero yo no me quede atrás. Me senté con las piernas cruzadas hacia él y me preocupe muy poco por si el vestido se me subía o no...Su mirada lujuriosa era una cosa deliciosa y quería probarla sobre toda mi piel desnuda...

-¿Si o No?-susurro mirando a la pista de baile cuando el Barman se alejo de nosotros

-¿Que pasaría si te beso ahora mismo?-le pregunte inclinándome un poco en su dirección. El se estremeció.

-No es el lugar...Pero mi casa...

-Tu casa es acogedora...-sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa.-...y tal vez en este momento solo este pensando en tres cosas, entre ellas tu cama...

¡Ja! Una vez escuche a Rosalie decir eso y el efecto fue el mismo...Edward se aflojo la camisa y me miro con morbo.

-Estas jugando con mi autocontrol pequeña...-dijo con la voz excitada.

-Pensé que no tenías autocontrol...-dije y estire una pierna para tocar su muslo.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que no existe...-cerro los ojos y me pare de la barra.

-En cinco minutos estaré esperando en el parqueadero...-le dije y tome mi trago de una.

Busque a Rose y Alice, estaba muy nerviosa. Me había comportado súper lanzada e insinuadora y con ganas de…

-Jajajajaj Déjalo con las ganas amiga...-dijo Rose cuando les conté todo.

-¡Obvio! El te dejo iniciada ayer ahora tu alborótale la antenita y luego que vea tv el solo

-¡Asco!

-jajajajaj...-rieron las dos

-Entonces... ¿cómo se cuando lo tengo así emocionado y toda la cosa?

-Amiga...lo vas a sentir...-me dijo Rose sonriendo con picardía-...las cosas grandes y duras generalmente no pasan desapercibidas

-Bitch

Tal y como lo había indicado Edward estuvo esperándome en el auto hasta cuando baje. Se había quitado el saco y llevaba la camisa desabotonada los tres primeros botones...

-No te demoraste nada...-le dije mirándolo ardientemente

-Lo se...-dijo mirándome y poniendo una mano en mi pierna-...luego de la barra me vine directo para acá. Le dije a Renne que no me sentía bien

-Yo dije que me iba con Rose que salió ya con Alice...-le dije y me monte encima de él en pleno auto

-Wow...-dijo él. Lo bese en el cuello y luego metí mi mano en el bolsillo de su camisa. Lo bese en los labios y volvió a mi asiento.

Edward Cullen abrió los ojos y busco en su bolsillo lo que había metido. Una pequeña prenda de lencería negra que antes había estado entre mis muslos ahora se encontraba en sus manos y no sé porque la idea de que toda mi ropa terminara fuera de mi me resulto fascinante...solo si él era el encargado de quitármela...

¿Y SI NO LO DEJABA CON GANAS? O sea yo estaba sufriendo más que el. Es que no saben…

Llegamos a su casa: El sin camisa y yo con mi vestido enterito. Al fin y al cabo yo era la mala del paseo según Rose PERO…¡ Es Edward Cullen! O sea Edward…

Estaba empezando a pensar que no me iba a poder controlar.

-Me sacas de mi cordura...-me susurro cuando entramos a su apartamento. El portero del edificio lo había visto como depravado y es que el tiene 29 y yo 19, soy una bebe.

-Entonces tengo las de ganar...-le susurre cuando él me cargo con mis piernas entrelazadas en su cintura y yo no tenía ropa interior.

-Desde siempre...-me dijo y esta vez me sonrió con una ternura absurda que me desarmo por completo...Edward Cullen, el hombre más sexy del mundo...es el hombre más tierno que he conocido en mi vida.

Me llevo a su habitación y se recostó en la cama sobre mí. Solo me miraba a los ojos y yo estaba temblando como idiota¬¬. Ese hombre me puede...

Me beso los parpados, la nariz, las mejillas y luego deposito un suave beso en mis labios que me hizo encender a la mujer que llevo dentro...o sea la salvaje y descarada que solo sacaba en la intimidad...

-Edward...-susurre temblando cuando él me acariciaba los muslos debajo del vestido y besaba mi cuello

-Ya te dije que no soy ese tipo de hombres...-murmuro en mi oído y siguió con su asalto. ¡Idiota! En realidad soy mala entendiendo así las cosas dichas en idioma extraño¬¬ ¿qué tipo de hombre era? ¿No era del tipo que se acostaba con todas o qué?

-¿Eres virgen?-prácticamente grite.

El me miro serio por un momento ¡SHUT UP! ¡ISABELLA QUE IDIOTA ERES! El pobre es nuevecito y tú diciéndolo en ese tono, pensara que te estás burlando.

Lentamente una sonrisa hermosa, enserio, hermosísima se le dibujo en el rostro y sentí que mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho y abrazarlo y consentirlo pues su mirada era como la de un niño travieso que había hecho una travesura y tal vez resultara regañado.

-Claro que no tonta...-me dijo y me dio un beso delicioso en los labios-...es solo que no me acuesto con las mujeres porque si...-dijo encogiéndose en hombros y acariciando mi cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra me hacia caricias en mi cintura

-Mmmm...-le quite el cabello de la frente-¿entonces porque te acuestas con las mujeres?

-Que pregunta...-susurro y me sonrió nuevamente. CREO QUE ME VOY A TERMIRAR MURIENDO si cada vez que me sonríe mi mundo tiembla ante él.

Puso su frente en la mía y acaricio mi nariz con la suya. Luego me dio un beso en la frente y me puso una mano en el cuello para besarme y poder profundizar el beso y fue Uff… hasta sed me dio...

-Me acuesto con las mujeres que me gustan, que me parecen increíblemente sensuales y que me hacen sentir cosas no solo lo que tengo entre las piernas...-dijo en mi boca y me beso de nuevo...

¿Saben? me doy cuenta que soy súper bruta, mi cerebro procesa las cosas como ocho horas después

Me había quitado el vestido y el mismo su pantalón y estábamos desnudos besándonos. Yo nunca había sentido curiosidad por ver un hombre desnudo hasta que lo conocí a el...o sea, había tenido experiencias sexuales antes pero nunca me había preocupado por ver con quien me acostaba porque personalmente creo que el cuerpo de los hombres es horrible al lado del de las mujeres que es hermoso...pero lo conocí a él y estaba como idiota y no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Sus perfectos músculos...Su piel bronceada que suplicaba a gritos ser besada: ese cabello que provoca agarrar cuando estas tocando el cielo y su boca que sabe mejor que cualquier manjar...

Y qué decir de esos ojos...de esa sonrisa... Mi corazón estaba así o mas emocionado que yo...o sea, tenia ganas pero mi corazón parecía más caliente que yo.

Sus palabras regresaron a mi mente...mujeres que le hacen sentir muchas cosas no solo lo que tiene entre las piernas...era obvio que entre las piernas ya estaba más que emocionado porque lo sentía en mi pierna...pero ¿donde más sentía él cosas?

¿Será que en algún momento se ha olvidado que soy la hija de su novia? ¿o solo me dice esto para que me entregue a él?

-Eres hermosa...-me dijo y me lo creí y es que, la manera en que sus manos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo era tan lindo y a la vez tan excitante...la manera en que acunaba mi pecho y lo acariciaba suavemente y sobretodo la manera voraz pero tierna con que me besaba me hacía sentir hermosa y que tonta fui pero me lo creí todito

-¿Tú crees?-le pregunte con un nudo en la garganta

-Si...eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto nunca...-idiota...Pero es que sonaba tan bonito que yo juraba que estaba hecha una hembra y que no había mujer que me superara nunca...

Nos seguimos besando y mimando mutuamente hasta que el empezó a moverse de cierta manera, como indicando que seguía a continuación pero muy tonta soy y toda la cosa pero yo lo iba a dejar con ganas.

Mi autocontrol estaba por el suelo porque yo lo besaba y acariciaba también como él lo hacía; solo que aun tenía un mínimo de fuerza que junto a lo último que me quedaba de cordura me hizo reaccionar.

Dando vueltas me senté sobre él en su abdomen para evitar el hiciera las cosas que se le pasaban por la mente...No sé porque razón los consejos de Rose y Alice se me vinieron a la cabeza y me dio por tocar lo que estaba parado detrás de mí,

Y vaya que lo enloqueció. Yo nunca había tocado uno, o sea de tocar...y Jajaja aunque yo no sentía nada su cara y los ruiditos que hacia me ponía como loca.

Me tomo la mano que lo acariciaba y hizo que bajara y me sentara sobre esa cosa que yo estaba acariciando antes pero…Nada entro ni salió. Me miro asustado y yo solo le sonreí...lo bese mostrándole las ganas que tenia por devorarlo y luego...

-No...-le dije haciéndome la asustada aunque de verdad estaba muerta de los nervios.

-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto abrazándome por detrás ya que yo me había sentado en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda. Pude sentir su antena en mi espalda y me dieron ganas de reírme pero no lo hice porque SOY UNA CHICA MALA.

-No debería estar aquí...-le susurre con lagrimas en los ojos y no es que estuviera llorando sino que JAJAJAJJAJA¡ IMANGINENSE A UN HOMBRE COMO EDWARD CULLEN INICIADO! JAJAJAJA

-Claro que deberías pequeña...-me dijo y me beso el cuello-...estamos los dos

-Pero… ¿y ella?

-mmmmmmmmmm...-murmuro y me mordió la oreja-...tal vez solo te comportases como una mujer experimentada pero eres una niña

¡MALDITO! ¡TODOS LOS HOMBRES MALDITOS! Me pare de la cama y el también lo hizo.

-Mira, no soy ninguna niñita y creo que si lo fuera no lo tendrías tan arriba como está ahora...-le dije furiosa con las manos en mi cintura mirando entre sus piernas.

El se sonrojo y al mismo tiempo se tentó pues me lanzo una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-Ya sé que no habías visto uno tan grande pero te aseguro que cuando ya esté en su lugar será algo increíble

¿Qué?¿Cómo diablos iba a responder a eso?


	8. Chapter 8

**G****OZAR LA EXPERIENCIA**

¡Y vaya que era grande! O sea... sus palabras me hicieron pensar... ¿y si me dolía?

-Mira Edward Cullen, no eres el primer hombre en mi vida con subida de testosterona

-Mira Isabella Swan...-me remedo-...tal vez no sea el primer hombre en tu vida pero si el primero que te haría sentir cosas que jamás en tu vida has sentido.

-Ay mira tú...a mi tus aires de muy machito no me mueven ni un pelo y tu...-mire su cosota-...amigo... puede quedarse así como esta y no pienso moverme...-puse mis brazos cruzados al rededor de mi cintura ¡OMG AUN ESTABA DESNUDA!

Pero sentía tanta rabia, o sea el tipo si está muy bueno y toda la cosa... pero estaba tratando de...¡wait! Lo que él quiere es hacerme dudar para que yo le demuestre que soy...Maldito.

-Hagamos un trato...-le propuse acercándome y pegándome a su cuerpo

-Mmmm...-ronroneo cuando puse mis manos en jajajajaj es que si les digo me van a creer muy pervertida Jajaja-... ¿a ver que trato?

-Juguemos...-le dije besándolo y luego mordiéndole el labio inferior

-¿Jugar? ¿Con que?-pregunto y miro hacia abajo de nuestros cuerpos y no pude evitar reírme y él me siguió. Luego hizo algo que casi me mata...me abrazo dulcemente y me dio un beso en la cabeza para luego recostarla sobre su pecho.

O sea...A veces como que...o sea¬¬ me confundía. Podría parecer el hombre dispuesto a hacerme lo que fuera pero al mismo tiempo parecía un hermano mayor tratando de cuidarme...o sea... ¿Solo los hermanos abrazan de esa manera no?

Además ¡ESTABAMOS DESNUDOS! Hay gente enferma, pero bueno de todos modos estar con él era emocionante...¡me llevaba 10 años! Ja que genial.

Y jugamos... El me enseño las cosas que le gustaba que una mujer le hiciera... ¿quieren saberlas? ...las dejare por hoy con la duda. Y yo, también le enseñe a tocarme como más me gustaba así como a besarme y cosas intimas...pero a la larga todo lo que el hiciera me gustaba.

Tuvimos algunos momentos muuuuuuuy eróticos...enserio ¡MUUUUUUUY EROTICOS! Y tal vez se lo cuente cuando Alice y Rosalie pregunten...Solo les puedo adelantar que Edward esta como quiere y que además de ser un hombre muy sexy tiene un corazón increíble.

Al amanecer mientras desayunábamos desnudos en su cuarto me conto sobre una pequeña fundación que tenia para niños con cáncer...y me quede… Además de que les enviaba dinero a sus padres cada semana para que no tuvieran que trabajar y también daba donativos a un orfanato cerca de su casa.

Y yo…solo salgo con hombres mayores que yo y quiero quitarle el novio a mi mama... ¿y saben? en ese momento se me vino la idea de Edward en mi familia. Compartiendo momentos con Emily y conmigo...pero no con ELLA.

Algo raro sentí cuando sus ojos azules me miraron tiernamente invitándome a bañarme con el...y es que fue algo tan extraño porque me sentí pequeñita pequeñita...

-Hueles bien hasta después de levantarte...-me dijo con la cabeza entre mis cabellos cuando abrazados subíamos al baño-...Me encanta...

-Que bueno oír eso...-le respondí tierna es que aun estaba como traumada

-¿Tienes clases hoy?

-Sí, apenas es martes...

-Si...apenas...-me remedo y luego me cargo hasta la ducha donde entre besos nos bañamos y lavamos el uno al otro.

Me vestí, con la misma ropa de la fiesta y recibí todos los cumplidos que según el tuvo que callarse en la cena para no levantar sospechas. Me llevo a la universidad y nos despedimos con un beso...un besazo.

-Podría acostumbrarme a eso...

-¿Qué?

-O sea...es lo máximo

-Sí, pero lo dijiste como tonta...eso no debería ser

-¿Por?-le pregunte a Rose

-Porque o sea...o te estás enamorando o simplemente es muy bueno en la cama

-¡Obvio que no me estoy enamorando de él! solo quiero quitárselo a ELLA, o sea, el merece algo mejor que mi madre... ¿están de acuerdo no?

-Pues amiga... luego de saber todo lo que SEXWARD hace se ve que el hombre es muy maduro y caritativo

-SI, pero trato de intimidarte en la cama y o sea eso no. Más bien cuéntanos que dijo cuando ya lo hicieron y se dio cuenta que eres una zorra como todas.

-Mmmmmmmmmm...

-¿Como que Mmmm?-mire para otro lado- ¡Isabella!-me reprendió Alice-...Ya con esta son dos noches con Edward no me digas que…

-¿NO TE ACOSTASTE CON EL?- Grito Rose y los de la cafetería voltearon a mirarnos,

-Baja la voz estúpida no ves que no me interesa que media universidad se dé cuenta de mi vida sexual

-Isabella responde.

-Pues... ¿La tercera es la vencida no?


	9. Chapter 9

**H****ACERSE LA DIFICIL**

Mierda.

Ahora no me las iba a quitar de encima, decirles a Alice y Rose que no me había acostado con Edward fue un grave error y un INSULTO para ellas siendo Edward así como es.

Llegue a mi casa y ELLA estaba sentada en el comedor con unos papeles mientras Emi le contaba algo de la universidad sentada a su lado. Me acerque a ellas y salude a mi hermana de beso.

-Ya esta...-dijo una voz varonil que tanto conocía y sentí que la sangre me hervía-...ah hola Bella

-Edward...-dije con ira mirándolo con odio ¿QUE DIABLOS HACIA EN MI CASA?- ¿Mama que haces tan temprano en casa?

-No me sentía bien ya sabes por qué y Edward sugirió que viniéramos a trabajar aquí, hubiera preferido ir a su casa pero es un hombre chapado a la antigua.

Todos rieron incluso él y más rabia me dio. ¿POR QUE DIABLOS ME HACIA ESTO? ¡MALDITO EDWARD CULLEN!

-Mmmm que considerado...-dije entre dientes

-Edward ordeno pizza y no demora en llegar...-dijo Emi sonriéndome y a pesar de mi enojo no pude evitar sonreírle. Mi hermanita era como un ángel y solo ella me mantenía calmada

-Ok perfecto...engordemos porque no queda de otra.

-Lo siento...-dijo Edward mirándome algo confundido. MALDITOS TODOS LOS HOMBRES, SE HACEN LOS QUE NO MATAN NI UNA MOSCA-...No sabía que no comías pizza

-Bells ama la pizza...-dijo Emi-...es solo que esta a dieta

-¿Dieta?-dijeron él y ELLA al tiempo.

-Pero Bells estas muy bien o sea no estas raquítica y tienes un cuerpo precioso y créeme no lo digo como tu madre sino como una mujer que te envidia

Ok...SI, así es ella...ME ENVIDIA. Edward la miro algo extraño por el comentario y Emi solo se tapo la cara...a veces ELLA daba tanta lastima

-Estas bien Isabella...-dijo el mirándome de forma profunda-...eres muy linda

-SI eso siempre le digo yo...-dijo Emi y empezó a hablar sobre las tantas veces que me decía cosas sobre relajarme acerca de mi apariencia...tal vez me haya hecho quedar como una vanidosa pero evito que mi madre hiciera una escenita al ver como su novio me miraba.

Llego la pizza y comí una porción y maldita sea estaba deliciosa y quería mas pero soy una mujer digna y no necesito de la pizza de Edward Cullen.

Subí a mi habitación dejando a la pareja y a mi hermana en el comedor. La ventaja: Emi sabia ser imprudente e interrumpir justo en los momentos necesarios

-Bells ábreme...-dijo Emily emocionada como dos horas después en la puerta de mi cuarto. Me abrazo al entrar- ¡le gustas a Edward!

-¿ah?-dije evitando arrugar mi frente pues tenía una mascarilla

-Me pregunto así, soy un hombre pero me gusta tu hermana: ¿Se enojo porque estoy aquí? y yo como que… Bella donde estuviste anoche y obvio Edward me dijo que como yo sabía todo el no quería que pensaras que jugara con ambas y te acostaste con el

-¡Wait! ¡Slow Down Girl! Hablas tan rápido y dices tantas cosas que no te entendí ni la mitad...

-Ok...me pregunto si yo sabía lo que habías hecho ayer y yo sana le dije que sí y él me dijo: ¿Y no me juzgas? por lo que se me prendió el foco y deduje lo de anoche ¿enserio se lo quitaras a mama?

-A ver...sígueme contando no me cambies el tema...

-Ok...me dijo que la intención de él no era hacerte enojar y mucho menos; solo quería evitar intimar con mama...y lo entiendo o sea que asco ella con su visita y…

-Emi ya cállate...-le dije respirando- ¿y por qué dices que le gusto?

-Porque me dijo que no deberías hacer dieta ni nada porque eres hermosa y que todo lo tienes bien y que le pareces un espejismo y que...

-Stop...-le dije y entre a mi baño y me quite la mascarilla. ¿En qué pensaba? -...Primero: No me acosté con Edward, Segundo: si se lo voy a quitar, Tercero: No le gusto Cuarto: Solo lo excito.

-¡Bells! noooooo, ¡tú le encantas! Apenas llegaste le cambio la mirada y así

-Tal vez solo pensaba como seria en la cama...

-¿Sabes? a veces hablas como tan falta de corazón que te desconozco...el sexo no lo es todo...-dijo ofuscada y salió de la habitación, justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta se asomo Edward

-¿Podemos hablar?-dijo entrando sin ser invitado

-¿Hablar qué?

-Bells...enserio vine a tu casa solo a trabajar y no quise hacerlo en mi casa porque el recuerdo tuyo está muy presente y me pareció una falta de respeto tal vez con Renne

-¿Y Respeto hacia mí? Sabes no soy tu puta Edward...-me tapo la boca

-Habla más bajo...-me susurro soltándome

-Eres un descarado...-tenía ganas de llorar-...odio que seas el novio de mi mama, odio querer hacerlo contigo y odio que estas tan malditamente delicioso-una lagrima salió de mis ojos ¡OH BELLA! SI LO SE...SOY PATETICA

-Chiquita...-susurro y me abrazo.- Con tu madre nunca he hecho nada...¡te lo juro por Dios!, por mi madre...nunca hemos tenido relaciones y en mis planes no está hacerlo...

-Pero es tu novia

-Solo salimos juntos...

-¿Y yo que soy?

-Tu eres...tu

-¡Oh Edward! Eso lo explica todo muchas gracias...-le dije furiosa

-Bella no te comportes como una niña

-¿Soy una niña ok? 10 años menor que tu y si no puedes soportarlo no me busques mas...

-Tu no quieres eso...

-¡Ja!

-Esta bien...esta vez serás tu la que me busques...te lo aseguro.

¡ODIO A TODOS LOS HOMBRES! A TODOS NINGUNO SE SALVA...Sabía que algo así iba a pasar...soy tan torpe y como que no sé como callarme cuando debo

-Mira Edward Anthony tu vete con mi mama a tu casa si se te da la gana al fin y al cabo ahí no paso nada.

-No paso nada...-susurro y se llevo una mano a la boca como pensando-...ok si así lo quieres ver...luego no vengas a mi pidiéndome algo de la "nada" q compartimos...-y salió de mi habitación.

Y me puse a llorar, es que...o sea ¿por qué tiene que ser así? el muy estúpido me confunde toda y luego viene a hacerse el santo conmigo y o sea no...

La semana continúo y cada vez era más dura, Edward mantenía en mi casa todas las noches "trabajando" con ELLA ¡QUERIA MATAR A ALGUIEN!

Y lo peor: Emi no me hablaba...le había dicho a Alice que yo le daba miedo porque solo pensaba en sexo y en competir con mama pero ¡HELLO! No pienso solo en eso...también pienso en que ponerme todos los días…

Cuando llego el viernes decidí emborracharme y ... con el que me lo propusiera. Quería sentirme deseada y así fuera solo por una noche amada por alguien y llámenme perra si quieren pero es que estaba en mis días de hormonas alborotadas.

Salimos a bailar Alice Rosalie y yo. Si solo las tres...eso sí, las tres íbamos hermosas para que ninguna se quedara sentada toda la noche. El lugar a donde fuimos estaba de moda en la ciudad e iban muchas personas conocidas de la sociedad así como los niños ricos...incluyéndome.

-¿Viste a Emmett? le han sentado bien los años...

-Rose...para ti el tiempo le sienta bien a todos

-Pero dime si no Alice...tiene más cuerpo y baila...-se mordió el labio y luego se fue a hablarle al chico del cual había estado enamorada desde que tenía uso de razón.

-Ojala esta vez no tenga que rogar...aunque lo niegue a Rose le gusta más que solo por una noche

-Qué bueno que tu también lo notas Bells...pero no le vayas a decir porque se pone furiosa

-Lo sé...-mire a la gente bailar: Había personas súper cool moviéndose en grupos y parejas por la pista y en la sala VIP unas parejas jugando entre los almohadones.

-Me pregunto qué se siente hacerlo en un salón VIP...-dijo Alice mirando a un rubio alto que le había levantado una copa a lo lejos en señal de brindis

-O te preguntas como será hacerlo con él en el salón VIP

-Tú misma dijiste que hoy era noche de Sexo...

-sí, pero sabes que solo lo decía bromeando

-Claro...pero si te llega la oportunidad cáele...-Ali sonrió con malicia y me miro- ¿Ya viste quien está al lado del chico de la copa?

-No...-mire por encima de la cabeza de Alice-...WHAT THE…

-No seas grosera Bells...-dijo Alice tapándome la boca con una sonrisa en los labios-...Se ve muy bien esta noche...

-A veces pienso que me sigue te lo juro...

-Y a ti te enoja...Bella por dios si es Edward Cullen, sale en todas las revistas sociales y mira la cantidad de viejas que le bailan alrededor para ver quien sube con él al VIP.

-Pues que consiga una fácil y regalada.

-¿Y porque no eres tú?

-Porque me estoy haciendo la indignada... ¿si sabes lo que es eso?-le pregunte en broma y ella sonrió

-Dahh yo te enseñe tonta...el hecho es que...podrías cumplir tu fantasía, en el VIP.

-Amiga, es tu fantasía no la mía y si tanto te interesa porque no vas tú y haces de su fácil y regalada mujerzuela esta noche.

-Simple...me interesa el amigo y ¿sabes? ya sé quien es...Jasper Withlock...el hijo de Gregory Withlock...el dueño de la agencia de modelos.

-O del puticlub.

-Jajaja como quieras llamarlo...el hecho es que tal vez me consiga una sesión...

-¿Alice enserio vas a hacer eso? ¿Tú que eres todo corazón?

-Ya sabes lo que sentimos Emi y yo cuando tu solo hablas de quitarle a Cullen a tu mama...-se paró de la mesa y me pico el ojo-... aunque si quieres mi opinión a Edward solo le gustas tu...y saca pecho amiga que viene para acá...uuuuuuuuuuuuu -se fue bailando con el trago en la mano

¡QUE AMIGAS! Me dejan sola cuando el lobo viene a comerse a caperucita, mmmmmmmmmm… ¿comerse?


	10. Chapter 10

**I****NICIAR**

Edward Cullen caminaba a lo lejos. Llevaba una camisa blanca remangada en los brazos y con los 2 primeros botones abiertos. El cabello algo alborotado y con la sonrisa mas picara que le había visto.

Se sentó en mi mesa y me lanzo una mirada lujuriosa para luego perderse en mi pecho y pedir un trago. Ninguno de los dos hablaba y no iba a dar el primer paso.

-¿Castigas con el látigo de la indiferencia eh?- me acuso y sonrió angelicalmente- He tratado de hablar contigo toda esta semana en tu casa pero me ignorabas o lanzabas la mirada más horrible que una mujer que me interesa me ha dedicado.

¡Le intereso! Ya lo sabia...y si bueno, había intentado hablar conmigo pero quería desesperarlo y parecía lo estaba consiguiendo...me encantaba ver como se pasaba la mano por el cabello o como mordía su labio mirándome.

-¿No me vas a hablar?-me pregunto de la manera más tierna que alguien me ha hablado jamás y hasta ganas me dieron de llorar. Parecía un niño pidiendo disculpas

-Mmmm...

-Vamos Bells...enserio no quiero dejar lo que tenemos.

¿LO QUE TENEMOS? Tal vez algún día le pregunte que tenemos pero por ahora solo quería besarlo...aunque me contuve.

-Tengo ganas...-lo mire con malicia-...de ir a bailar...-le dije y él me sonrió y me tendió la mano para que bailara con él y pues...un baile no se le niega a nadie.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el centro de la pista de baile varios amigos de toda la vida me saludaban y algunos me hacían insinuaciones y les juro que no tuve NADA que ver con eso, pero puso medio celoso a Edward porque me agarro fuertemente y no me dejaba bailar a mas de 2 cm de su cuerpo y ...yo enojada…

-¿Sabes Edward? Necesito respirar...-le dije cuando de espaldas a él me tenia apretada de la cintura.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que llegue otro y me coja ventaja?

-Dios...- ¡amo sus celos!

Bailamos de todo y enserio, no hay nada mas erótico que el baile y Edward estaba muy contento...muy… y me hacia cariñitos en el cuello y el abdomen...enserio me encanta...

Me pidió tres veces que paráramos de bailar y yo no quise y el se rehusó a dejarme bailar con otro, por lo que estaba empezando a emocionarse mas y mas... Cuando ya me canse y yo también empezaba a sentir cierto calor le pedí que fuéramos a tomar algo y él me brindo de su bebida... whiskey lo odio y él se rio de mi por la cara que hice y luego *baba* me beso...Puso una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y la otra en mi cuello...me tenia sujeta con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo con una suavidad exquisita que me dejaba idiotizada... y el sabor de sus labios me hacia enloquecer y querer mas...lo agarre de las caderas y me pegue mas a el pidiéndole me sacara de ese lugar.

-Te extrañe...

-Solo pasaron 3 días...-le dije sonriendo como idiota. Me acaricio una mejilla

-Eres irresistible y adictiva ¿lo sabías?...-me dio un beso chiquito

-Nop...-le dije. Me recosté a su pecho...si bueno ahora era yo la tierna, pero es que fue por inercia y el también lo noto...por lo que sonrió y me dio un beso en la cabeza

-Eres tan linda...-me susurro al oído y me erice y me sonroje cual niñita colegiala...algo estaba mal...

Me beso de nuevo y subimos al área VIP...

-Mmmm el área VIP...-susurre justo cuando los de la entrada sujetaban las cortinas para que ambos pasáramos. Estaba en el tercer piso de la discoteca organizada en pequeños cuartos con cojines, cortinas y velos donde solo las parejas que pudieran pagarlo entraban... y era seguro, es decir, nadie te veía porque había un guarda por cada salón y una cortina gruesa que protegía la intimidad...

-Mmmm...-me remedo y sonrió abrazándome por la cintura

-Nunca había estado en una sala VIP...-confesé mirando a mi alrededor

-Yo tampoco...-me sonrió él y lo creí.

Nos sentamos entre los cojines y Edward me besaba los hombros lenta y seductoramente. Tomamos unos cocteles y hablamos de nuestras vidas... ¿WTF? Si, hablamos de nuestras vidas... pero sobretodo de mi.

Me pregunto qué me gustaba, que no me gustaba...la música que escuchaba y al final tantas cosas que sentía tenía la garganta seca por las margaritas y la plática.

-Alice esta con Jasper a dos cuartos de acá...-me susurro al oído mientras tiraba de el delgado cordoncito de mi vestido a nivel de mi escote

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Porque él me dijo que la había visto varias veces pero que le daba miedo acercarse a ella. Hasta que me di cuenta que la Alice de la que me hablaba era tu mejor amiga...-sonrió-...así que lo anime a acercársele y por ende me ofrecí para no dejarte sola

-Que considerado...-le di un beso- ojala disfruten

-Jajajajaj yo creo que si...no sé, la verdad no había pensado en eso.

-A veces pareces tan inocente en la forma en que hablas...- ¿porque le había dicho eso?

-¿eso es un cumplido?-me sonrió acariciando la comisura de mis labios con la yema de sus dedos

-Tómalo como quieras...me encanta que seas así...-susurre con los ojos cerrados esperando por un beso...pero no lo obtuve...fue algo mucho mejor

Me abrazo pegándome mas a su pecho y ambos nos recostamos sobre los cojines...luego él se puso encima mío y me beso de una manera mágica...lo juro. Me empezó a besar de una manera que me hacia arder como nunca

Su mano en mi cadera debajo del vestido y sus labios en mi cuello…mis manos en su espalda y mi rodilla en su centro estimulándolo…Edward Cullen esa noche seria mío.


	11. Chapter 11

**J****UGAR CON FUEGO**

Mi corazón latía a mil. Nunca antes en mi vida me habían besado así, tocado así. Jamás me había sentido tan hermosa y delicada y a la misma vez tan deseada e importante en mi vida. Jamás me había sentido tan mujer.

-Podría besarte toda la noche...-me susurro al oído cuando entro en mi ¡OMG! ENTRO EN MI, que cómico suena eso pero, uff… lo último que hice en ese momento fue reírme...

Lo agarre con fuerza de los hombros enterrándole mis uñas, suspire y mientras el vaivén de sus caderas se apoderaba de mi pude perderme en esos ojos verdes que me miraban fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Oírlo gemir fue aun más excitante

-Isabella...- susurro clarito cuando sus brazos empezaban a temblar...Me beso en los labios y aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos bajos.

Enterrada en medio de los cojines, Edward me acariciaba por completo cada milímetro de piel...me mordía los labios, la oreja, los pechos... me besaba justo donde mi piel exigía ser besada y se movía justo como quería que lo hiciera sin necesidad de decirle nada

Nuestros cuerpos encajaban perfectamente. A pesar de que soy chiquita y él un hombre musculoso y acuerpado parecía que el estaba hecho justo a la medida para mi...sus manos eran suaves y fuertes al mismo tiempo y agarraban lo suficiente justo cuando eso quería ser acariciado

-Edward...- grite justo cuando ya no podía aguantar más y me deje abrazar por la cima del más alto placer que he probado en mi vida... ¡WOW! Ese hombre sabía lo que era hacer el amor...

Con cuatro agites mas se perdió el con mi nombre en sus labios...Wow...Que forma...Que caricias...Que cuerpo... Estaba idiotizada.

Y pensar cuantas mujeres en el mundo habían probado de Edward Cullen hizo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran de la ira y que lo abrazara con fuerza y me aferrara a su pecho que aun respiraba entrecortado por el grandioso encuentro

-No te pienso compartir con nadie...-susurro el robando las palabras de mi boca

-Yo tampoco...Ni con ELLA...

-¿Con quién?-pregunto inocente abrazándome y pegando mi cabeza a su pecho mientras me besaba y con una de sus manos me acariciaba el abdomen desnudo.

-¿Te gustó?-le pregunte. OMG Y QUE NERVIOS SENTI... ¿QUE TAL QUE NO?

-Que pregunta más estúpida Bells...-me beso-...ha sido mi mejor noche, siempre.

-¿Nadie me supera?

-Nadie...-me sonrió y me beso con ganas de devorarme.

-No te quiero cerca de mi mama si quieres seguir conmigo en lo que sea que tengamos...

-¿Me lo repites?-dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa

-No te quiero cerca de mi mama si quieres seguir conmigo en lo que sea que tengamos...- ¡He dicho!

-Bells... Con Renne nunca he intimidado...-lo mire escéptica-...¡te lo juro! jamás hemos tenido contacto sexual.

-Conozco muy bien a la calenturienta de mi madre y sé que no se conforma con solo besos...

-Sí, es verdad...tal vez uno que otro toque pero nada más hermosa...-me acaricio la mejilla-...Te aseguro que no soy del tipo de hombre que fantasea con una mujer mayor y créeme que tampoco soy de los que tienen sexo cuando simplemente se les antoje.

-¿Ah no?-le pregunte con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios y le mordí el pecho. El se erizo por completo.

-Contigo es diferente...tu me superas Bella. Solo pienso en ti, y te deseo a un punto que ni mis principios me impiden tener un poco de respeto con la hija de mi compañera de trabajo

-Ay por favor Edward, irrespétame todo lo que quieras...-le dije y lo bese con unas ganas que…

-Wow...-murmuro el antes de morder mi labio inferior-...La cuestión es que no creo poder romper todos los lazos con Renne al menos no del todo

-¿Qué?

-Déjame explicarte...-susurro mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja-...Su hija me resulta irresistible y no puedo permitir que solo sea por un rato estar con ella como estoy ahora y en muchos otros sentidos que me gustaría estar contigo...y obvio, como buen hombre chapado a la antigua que soy debo decirle a tu mama. Por si lo olvidas soy mayor que tu.

¡Papi! Jajajajaj mayor que yo y no saben lo que es estar con un hombre mayor…bestial y perverso...delicioso.

-Ella no puede saber nada de esto Edward. ¡ELLA ME ODIA!-le confesé y me tape la boca. Que imprudente soy-...o sea, ella siempre me quita lo que quiero Edward...

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Aunque no lo creas yo no soy una mujer seductora ni lanzada porque pues la verdad no lo he necesitado para conseguir algo o alguien...salvo la excepción de tu caso...-me sonrió-...y pues muy experimentada tampoco soy y apenas he tenido dos novios en mi vida y resulta que ambos me engañaron con ELLA.

-¿En serio?

-Edward, créeme que desearía que no fuera así pero es la verdad.

-Conmigo no va a pasar y si tu quieres que se mantenga en secreto lo haremos así; eso sí, te vas aburrir de mi porque no pienso dejarte mucho tiempo sola

-¿Y eso señor Cullen que quiere decir?-...le dije coqueta y casi babeando.

-Que desde este momento Señorita Swan usted es mía y solo mía.


	12. Chapter 12

**K****ATHERINE**

-¿Entonces son novios?-pregunto Rose con los ojos muy abiertos y sentí como una baldado de agua congelada me caía en la cabeza.

¿Éramos novios? No, solo teníamos una relación, principalmente sexual, en la cual ambos nos habíamos puesto la condición de no salir con nadie más y solamente estar con el otro. Pero no, no éramos novios. Yo no quise.

-Creo que por ahora solo somos dos adultos que la estamos pasando bien.-dije tratando de sonar sincera pero no funciono.

-A ti te gusta Edward más de lo que nos has hecho creer. No solamente lo querías por ganarle a tu mama, Vamos Bells ¿te gusta Edward?

-Alice esa pregunta es ilógica. Si no me gustara no me hubiera acostado con él y mucho menos aceptado la condición de no salir con nadie más.

-O sea que son amantes con derechos.- dijo Edward- ¿Bells quieres a Edward?

-Mmmm… No se chicas. Es increíble: un caballero, respetuoso, tierno y un animal en la cama. Tiene todo lo que siempre he querido en un hombre si me lo preguntas pero...- Alice y Rose suspiraron- Querer es otra cosa y mas fuerte creo yo.

-Si tu lo dices...Pero o sea, ¿el termino con ELLA no?- asentí- ¿El te quiere?

Esperaba que si grito mi corazón aunque no salió de mi boca. Mi mente solo decía que era un buen polvo y que quería fuera duradero.

-No lo se...es tierno y se porta increíble conmigo pero lo único que me ha dicho es que me desea

-Amiga, el deseo no solamente es sexual...-susurro Rose algo triste al ver pasar a Emmett-...pero creo que tienes que saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que siente el Sr. Cullen por ti

-No sé, me da cosa...

-Yo creo que si te quiere...dijo que tenía que decírselo a tu mama.

-Es solo porque me ve como una niña Alice.

-Pues eso debemos saberlo pronto amiga...Creo que es hora de que llames a la mejor en estos casos

-¿Y quién es?-pregunte dudosa

-Ja...-Alice y Rose sonrieron-...es hora de llamar a Katherine

-¿A quién?

-Es la mejor para saber infidelidades, sentimientos y todo lo que a hombres se refiere

-ok...no las sigo

-¡BELLS!- sonrió Rose-...Katherine somos Alice y yo.

-Mmmm...

-Veras...Cuando Christopher trato de salir con las dos al mismo tiempo Alice y yo decidimos que teníamos que hacerlo caer solito y de ahí surgió nuestra BFF Katherine

-Kathy de cariño...

-Ok...sigo sin entender

-¡Tapada! A ver... Rose puede llamar a Edward y hacerle propuestas indecentes. Acosarlo y según como él se comporte sabremos que intensiones tiene contigo.

-¡Touche! A los hombres solo les interesa una mujer caliente que se les dé en bandeja cuando no tienen relaciones serias o al menos no están involucrados de corazón.

-Chicas, No estoy muy segura de eso... Edward es todo un caballero y no creo que "KATHERINE" sea su tipo.

-¿Tú que sabes Bells? somos unas genios. ¿Cómo crees que descubrimos que tu madre salía con Kevin? o ¿cómo Mike y Jacob se delataron? Amiga, nos tomamos el atrevimiento de permitir que Katherine interviniera y ellos mismos confesaron, por eso te advertimos que se acostaban con la Zorra de tu madre.

-Wow...No sé si deba agradecerles o golpearlas por no contarme nada...

-No lo sé Amiga...-dijo Alice- pero las tres sabemos que estas mejor sin esos perdedores

-¡Amén!...-dijimos las tres y sonreímos.

-Dame el número de Edward...-dijo Rose y nerviosa le pase mi teléfono-...Fase 1: Decir que confundiste su número con el de su mejor amiga

-Siempre caen...Yo puedo ser tu amigo...-dijo Alice remedando a un hombre y sonreí

Rose busco el número y marco desde su teléfono. Sonó una vez, dos veces...siete veces... ¿PORQUE DIABLOS NO CONTESTABA?

- Hola...-dijo la voz más maravillosa y masculina que había oído en mi vida y vi como Alice se erizo al escucharlo.

-Hola...-dijo Rose con voz dudosa. Era una maldita trepadora-... ¿Gabrielle por favor?

-Mmmm creo que está equivocada...-dijo amablemente y Alice sonrió.

-¿Seguro? Mi amiga me dio este número y me dijo era su nuevo teléfono que compartía con su novio

-Pues no sé. Que yo sepa no tengo una novia llamada Gabrielle...-dijo él y me puse nerviosa al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Rose.

-Mmmm… ¿entonces como se llama tu novia? digo, solo por curiosear.

-No tengo novia...-respondió el enseguida y no sé porque el comentario me molesto

-Oh ya veo...¿y no conoces a Gaby?

-No, estoy seguro que no

-ahh bueno...muchas gracias...¿cómo te llamas?- la risa nerviosa y gruesa de Edward me hizo sonrojar

-Edward

-Oks...gracias Edward...-dijo Rose y colgó. Alice y Rose chocaron sus manos.

-mmmmmmmmmm...-dije yo tratando de que me explicaran

-Bueno, es un caballero...al menos me trato de usted y amablemente negó ser el novio de Gabrielle.

-Sí, pero se rio contigo

-¡Bells! Eso no quiere decir nada. Que harías tu si un desconocido te empieza a coquetear por teléfono

-Mmmm

-¡Zorra! Harías lo mismo que nosotras tres...invitarlo a salir-dijo Alice

-Jajaja tal vez pero...

-Pero nada amiga, paso la fase uno a la perfección...pero estudiarlo va a ser un poco difícil dado a su excelente educación.-dijo Rose torciendo los ojos

-No es un ratoncito de laboratorio

-Eso solo lo sabes tú

Rose y Alice estallaron en carcajadas y salimos de la cafetería a el aula de clases. Media hora después recibí un mensaje de texto proveniente de el

_**Bells**_

_**Paso por ti a las 4**_

_**Espérame en el parqueadero de tu U.**_

_**Jasper quiere que vayamos a comer con tus amigas**_

_**en especial Alice así que diles que yo pago**_

_**Un beso...**_

_**Edward**_

-Un beso...-susurre y Alice se rio de lo estúpida que sonaba.

Esperamos a los chicos en el parqueadero mientras Alice contaba su experiencia con el magnate Jasper Withlock.

-Y el secreto...es dejarlo con ganas

-Jajaja te amo perra...aprendiste la lección

-claro Rose... ¿y a ti con Emmett?

-Paso...-dijo ella haciendo un gesto con la mano-...lastimosamente el solo quiere lo mismo que todos

-¡S.E.X.O!-deletreamos las tres y Rose nos brindo una sonrisa algo triste

-y lo malo es que tú con el quieres muchas cosas más...-le dijo Alice abrazándola

-SI, pero eso es lo malo de enamorarte desde que eras una bebe. Nunca olvidas

-Jajaja ¿qué apoco el te cambiaba los pañales?

-Ya me hubiera gustado

-jajajajaj

Edward se bajo de su coche y me sonrió a lo lejos. Alice soltó una risita burlona y se paro y le hizo señas a Rose para que me mirara. Si, lo miraba como idiota.

-Hola chicas...-Saludo Edward y ellas le respondieron el saludo de beso en la mejilla y todo.

-Hola bebé...-dijo él y dándome las manos para pararme me tomo de la cintura y me beso en los labios UFF…¡VAMOS A UN CUARTO!

-Hola...-dije casi sin aliento y oí a tres personas reírse a nuestro lado

-Rose te presento a Jasper...-dijo Alice mientras Edward me besaba en los parpados y las mejillas.

-Mucho gusto...-dijeron ambos y luego Edward me lo presento

-Tu rompiste los tabú de este amigo mío...-me sonrió-...mira que aceptar ir a la VIP cuando siempre me reprendía por hacerlo cada fin de semana...Solo lo logras tu pequeña

Me sonroje un poco y Edward me sonrió de la manera más tierna posible. Mi corazón se hinchaba de amor cada vez que lo miraba, cada vez que el me miraba y sobre todo cada vez que me tocaba o me hacía sentir la dueña de su mundo.

¡ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO DE ZAC EFRON!

- Has estado callada toda la noche...-me susurro en el restaurante mientras Rose estaba en el baño y Alice y Jasper estaban bailando en la terraza

-Tal vez...-le dije nerviosa. No quería que supiera porque estaba así-... ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Bien. Algo agitado y tormentoso. Tuve un altercado con tu madre

-No le habrás dicho nada ¿verdad?

-Jajá...-se rio y me dio un beso corto-...fueron cosas de trabajo...creo que ella está enojada porque no le sigo el juego y me niego a ser su amante.

-¿QUE?

-Está saliendo con Lucas...creo y si no me equivoco que es el hermano de Alice. Cuando le dije que no me interesaba estar más con ella me dijo que ya me tenia reemplazo...-dijo acariciándome la frente-...y ayer me dijo que me iba a dar la oportunidad de saber que me había perdido, y ya sabes lo que quería decir.

-Gran Zorra...-murmure bajito y el sonrió

-No quiero oír esas palabras de tu linda boca...-me dijo y beso con deseo mientras ponía su mano en medio de mis muslos-...eres demasiado bonita como para rebajarte a hablar de ese modo.

Nos seguimos besando cada vez con mas pasión y mi corazón crecía y crecía sintiendo cada caricia de sus labios en los míos. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no supe por que...gracias al cielo le sonó el teléfono.

-Disculpa...-me mordió el labio inferior y contesto-...Hola

-Hola, ¿Gabrielle por favor?-dijo Rose y me puse nerviosa. ¿COMO DIABLOS SE LE OCURRIA LLAMARLO EN FRENTE A MI? además de que hablaba durísimo para que yo escuchara...iba a delatarme.

-Está equivocada...-dijo Edward dándome un beso en la frente

-¿Edward?

-Sí, ¿con quién hablo?

-Soy Katherine...-dijo Rose seductora-...lo siento por insistir pero me urge hablar con Gaby. Ya sé que me dijiste que no es tu novia ni que la conoces pero enserio la necesito

-Lo siento. No sé qué decirte. La verdad se me hace extraño que te hayan dado mi numero...-me miro a los ojos y yo le sonreí y seguí comiendo mi cena.

-Oye... ¿qué tal si tu y yo cenamos?...quiero decir, si no eres el novio de Gaby no creo que tengas problema con eso

-Mmmm-dijo el pensativo y sentí su mirada en mi cuello

-Vamos...solo será una copa. Yo invito y si no eres el novio de Gaby al menos acepta la invitación por haber sido tan entrometida

-No se preocupe, cualquiera se puede confundir de numero

-Mmmm ok...de todas maneras discúlpame Edward.

-No hay problema...

-Katherine...-dijo Rose coqueta y me la imagine muerta de risa en el baño.

-Katherine...-dijo él y no fui capaz de mirarlo-...Buenas noches...-dijo y colgó

-¿Quien era?- le pregunte.

-Una conocida...-dijo él y sentí como me hervía la sangre.

¿UNA CONOCIDA? ¡MALDITA SEA SI KATHERINE ERAN MIS AMIGAS!

-ahh...-Susurre y seguí comiendo. Contuve las lágrimas y trate de mirar hacia Alice que venía cogida de la mano con Jasper.

-Amiga no has comido casi nada...-me dijo y la lance una mirada significativa

-No tengo mucha hambre...-susurre y me dedique a jugar con los cubiertos. Unos minutos después llego Rose y todos continuaron hablando animadamente mientras yo sentía como mi corazón estaba llorando por no poder ser la mujer para él.


End file.
